csofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kasrkin squad/the new character on both two side
=Counter strike Online novel story and story tales= this story about long and long time ago....before outbreak on Dr.rex company : some new character name them self..allen jackson..his male and his age is 16 year..his young but his have psycho problem for during his young age..but his never give up for his father foot step become SAS force..and that..his psycho problem are mental on him as well..but during his age..his on Japanese high school program for his learn, his have three or four friends..and his best friends name as edward krieg.. edward them self have same psycho problem wait it..this two know become close friendship, but after that allen and edward are pass for SAS and GSG9 academy, soon this two be selected to be Counter Terroris or CT force to stop terrorism. allen and edward are agreed..and some day,,the terroris force are looking at him..become one on them or choose become terroris group or stay on CT force..allen and edward has cannot choose because his psycho problem make him hard to choose how's become enemy or become A allied for it.. but allen and edward join together to stop Terroris group. but some day love calling at him...edward them not accident release some other prisoners. but his know why his release it..because his know well about it..but some day edward and allen knew this day has come but his separate by other group on black hawk helicopter has be shoot be RPG7..but luck edward and allen has be survived on A falling helicopter accident. but those two not know how's dealing again's some larger number of terroris force but edward and allen them self has be captured by terroris force become custody by terroris group..and on that time someone asking about him..edward quickly realized his be captured by terroris force after his weak up but some other those terroris show her self as Yuri... yuri asking many questions too edward she say " why you release me " yuri say it on edward but edward feed back his say " because..I really and want know how are you and where you from " edward say that on Yuri but yuri quickly say back she say " I'm from asia and I hate government because I want be free " she say lot about her family be killed be government had and edward say " so those your meet to stop but I have something to say..because...I want to know why..why you do this..and why " edward say that after yuri after that yuri say " did you don't know..the government something to hide to you..his take your family and you not know everything " yuri say than at first time..but edward realized.but still on duty to take her back in to prison but.. edward say "you know..why I release you " yuri say "hm..why.." after that edward talking something make her shock and edward say " because..I love you.. and I realase because I want you free " edward say that and yuri really shock heard that word and she say " what..wait..you release me because you love me who you do that to me.." wait she start blushing but she know but after that on room number too allen talk about some new government weapon some bio weapon his talking about but after that allen realized his see some on those terroris some young teenagers name erica..but erica asking about her brother but allen not say anything because his silent guy but his know erica she big brother are not die but too hide him as well..allen start silent..and david black show up..his become commander on terroris call them Cpt.black..and his become commander but his never know allen are top secret government force because allen are have some unique psycho promble allen can make slow time same as F.E.A.R. game and make him more power fully engouh to stop Dr.rex plan after that...this allen and edward his new mission but by his own them self.. allen,erica,yuri and edward krieg join task to stop rex plan before happen but the story still continues can this 4 character can stop Dr.rex and vandguard trooper force find out : = the part 1 has end wait on part 2 chapter 1 the rex = =the character name= :allen jackson: :age: 16 or 18 :paranormal power:slow time and can see paranormal creatures and ethereal being :love wait : Erica :favorite weapon: FN2000 and HK3 assault rifle =next= :edward krieg: :age: 17 :love wait : Yuri :paranormal power:aura vision, immune wait zombie virus and same power slow time :favorite weapon: SL8 and yeah I hope you like my story guy's XD and yeah thanks too read Category:Blog posts